


Imagine Leaving Dean Because You Can’t Take The Unpredictability Anymore

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, F/M, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: ”You need to focus on saving the world, Dean”





	Imagine Leaving Dean Because You Can’t Take The Unpredictability Anymore

You were pulling your clothes and throwing them messily into your dufflebag. This was so unlike you. You were the type of girl who enjoyed organizing every aspect of your life, that’s one of the things Dean loved about you. He was a mess and you were perfect.

You had tears streaming down your face as you had made up your mind. You couldn’t be with Dean Winchester anymore, despite how much it hurt to tear yourself away from him.

Dean sat on the bed that you both had once shared, watching you with broken eyes. You didn’t know if he was broken because you were leaving him, or if he was just broken for whatever had just happened while hunting. You never knew if he actually cared…

“Why?” Dean’s voice was gruff from keeping his mouth shut for the 20 minutes you had been packing.

You looked up at him. Your e/c eyes meeting his green orbs. Your heart jolted out of familiarity. He always looked so broken…

“You need to focus on saving the world” You smiled sadly and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s over Y/n. Lucifer is dead and Michael is gone. We’re safe”

“Yeah?” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “For now… How much longer ‘till the next end of the world? How much time do we have until you’re running off to save everyone on the planet? How much time before you’re leaving me to save Sam?”

“He’s my brother. He’s family” Dean grounded out, eyes flaring with anger at the thought…

“No. It’s not about family, Dean. Adam was your brother and you didn’t try to save him. God… it’s just Sam-” Dean cut you off from your monotonous rant. You knew not to waste your raw emotions on _this_ argument.

“No. It’s just family, Y/n-”

“I wanted to be your family. I wanted to start a family with you”

Your words stopped Dean from speaking. He just stared at you with those broken green eyes that you had gotten used to over the years.

He didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t. He was at a loss for words as he stared at your worn out face.

“Did you even think about me?” You questioned, your quiet voice breaking a little.

“What?”

“When you said yes to Michael. Did you think about what would happen to me if you had died?” You squeezed your eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. “About what would happen when Michael would betray you, like he did? Did you worry about how it would effect me?”

Dean stared at you… You knew that he did… and you knew that he just didn’t care enough. And the sad part is that you understood. You weren’t Sam and you would never mean as much to Dean as Sam meant.

“I lived in this bunker for months. Alone. Sam, Jack and Cas were too busy out looking for you. Planning on how to kill Michael without killing you” You whispered. “I never wanted this life, Dean. I just wanted you”

“Y/n-”

“I could handle the risk. The danger of being in love with a hunter” You let out a strangled sob. “But I can’t handle being put on the back burner. I can’t handle being an after thought. We aren’t teenagers and we aren’t in our twenties. We’re adults. Real adults. I want to be married! And pregnant! And chasing toddlers around my house! I don’t want to be chasing the devils son around a bunker because he can’t control his powers!”

You watched tears fill Dean’s eyes and his mouth opened but nothing came out.

“Maybe this all sounds stupid to a hunter… but I’m not a hunter and I want those things. I’m sorry, Dean” You smiled at him sadly, ignoring the urge to tell him to forget about everything and just stay, you grabbed your duffle bag.

Dean was up and pushed against you in an instant. His large, warm hands were cupping your cheeks, forcing you to look into his eyes. Your cheeks were stinging from the hot, sticky tears that were rolling down them. You took in the tear trails on Dean’s face and bit your lip.

“Marry me, Y/n” Dean kissed you. It was rough and heart-wrenching. He pulled back with a desperate chuckle. “We’ll get married and-and we’ll have as many kids as you want. I’ll get us a house. A real house somewhere- anywhere you want. I’ll get a job at some-some garage and I’ll come home every night covered in car grease. And our kids will run out and I’ll hug them while you’re yelling at me to not get grease all over them because they just took their baths-”

“Dean” You tried to stop him but he just cut you off.

“Mom, Sam, Jack and Cas can visit on holidays or even just Mom and Sam if you’re uncomfortable with-”

“Dean- Dean stop” You ripped yourself away from Dean. He stood there staring at you like you had just ripped his heart out. “That will never happen! It will never happen because something will always come up. Another apocalypse. Another darkness. Another something. But-But you don’t even want any of that! You really don’t and that’s why I am leaving. I’m leaving, Dean”

You walked past him, your shoulders jumping as sobs wrecked your body. Your arm brushed past his and he gently grabbed your hand. You didn’t turn around because you knew you would break…

“ _I love you, please don’t go_ ” You covered your mouth at the sound of his broken and dejected voice.

His thumb was rubbing over your knuckles when you pulled you hand away.

“I love you too, Dean”

And you walked out of his room, the bunker and Dean Winchester’s life for the last time.


End file.
